The Mr Peabody and Sherman Show: New Friend - Wes Craven
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Sherman invites a new friend over to hang out, and Mr. Peabody allows him to stay, but not all is good, when their shenanigans interfere with the show. Mr. Peabody and Sherman must help Wes Craven retrieve one of the world's most beloved horror films or else the mainstream horror genre will cease to exist. (Birthday gift for Shinigamilover2) (Fan Season 1, Episode 1)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, well, I knew I was gonna write one if these someday.**

 **After almost two years writing MPAS fics based on the movie, I decided to make a story based on The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show. It wasn't an easy task since I had to find a plot that's funny yet eye catching. As well as a funny time travel story to go along with it.**

 **Not only is this my first TMPASS story, but it's also a birthday present to fellow MPAS writer, Shinigamilover2. I hope you enjoy this one. Happy birthday.**

 **So let's watch this episode**

 **The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show: New Friend/Wes Craven**

 ***Play The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show theme song by The Outfit here***

The live studio audience in the penthouse all clap in applause for the show that's about to begin. The musical machine, Orchoptitron activates and begins the show.

Orchoptitron: Ladies and Gentlemen, DreamWorks Animation proudly presents your hosts... Mr. Peabody, and his boy, Sherman!

Mr. Peabody comes our from a set of stairs to the left, smiling confidently to the audience while Sherman walks from the right, down another set of stairs, adjacent to Peabody's stairwell. Sherman smiles a wide smile before they both set foot in the center of the stage.

Sherman: Hey there everyone!

Mr. Peabody: Hello and welcome to another exciting episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show!

The crowd is in instant applause as the show begins.

Mr. Peabody: We are excited to say that tonight's episode will be dedicated to the wonderful innovation of the modern world. Communication. Dating all the way back to the 17th century with letters to the current method of typing 140 characters to speak. Now then...

*DING!*

Both Mr. Peabody and Sherman turn to the elevator to see a 10 year old boy, the same age as Sherman, with pale white skin, gingerbread brown hair in an Emo styled haircut, a black shirt with white long sleeves, and blue jeans, walk out of the elevator.

Boy: Wow, nice digs.

Sherman: Hayden!

Sherman smiles as the boy walks to the newcomer as then exchange high fives and fist bumps.

Sherman: So glad you're here.

Boy: Yeah, me too.

Mr. Peabody walks to the two boys in confusion.

Mr. Peabody: Um, Sherman, who is this boy?

Sherman then slaps his forehead, realizing he forgot something.

Sherman: Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. Mr. P, this is Hayden McClaine. He's a friend from school.

Hayden: Nice to meet you Mr. P.

Mr. Peabody: Why didn't you tell me you had a friend over.

Sherman: I forgot. Oops.

Hayden: If it upsets you, I can come back another time.

Mr. Peabody obviously down want a first impression to a friend of his son to be a negative one.

Mr. Peabody: No its fine. Honestly.

Hayden: Really? I don't wanna be a burden.

Mr. Peabody: Nah it's fine. In fact, you two can go have fun while I do the opening half of the show.

Sherman: Gee! Thanks Mr. P!

Both boys run to the side of the penthouse to play some games.

Mr. Peabody: Oh, I almost forgot. Sherman, before you go, the time travel envelope please!

Nothing happens.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman?

He then looks up to see a paper airplane flying above the canine's head. He then sees another paper airplane. Mr. Peabody looks to the side to sew Sherman and Hayden folding paper airplanes.

Hayden: see, making paper airplanes is easy. Now you try.

Sherman: Okay...

Sherman pulls out what seems to be a bright orange paper and starts to fold it into a paper airplane.

Hayden: Not bad Sherman. Now toss it.

Sherman happily tosses the paper airplane and watches it soar in front of the audience

Crowd: Ooohhh!

Mr. Peabody watches the airplane fly until it flies in between his glasses and poke him in the eye.

Mr. Peabody: Oww!

Sherman looks scared as Mr. Peabody pulls the paper projectile and unfolds it. As it turns out, it's an envelope with the show logo stamped on the front.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, was this the time travel envelope?

Sherman: Umm... no?

Mr. Peabody only sighs since it's just minor child's play. I mean Sherman has been in worse situations than just tossing an envelope airplane. So he let's this slide.

Mr. Peabody: It's okay Sherman, I won't get mad ad you for just having fun.

Sherman and Hayden smile in relief, knowing Sherman is off the hook.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, now to validate the story contained is 100% true, please welcome once again, Mrs. Arugula Hughes!

Right on cue, Mrs. Arugula Hughes, the show's notary who's only mode of transportation is wheeling in her desk, comes from the side, still with her signature bored look and desk. The crowd cheers knowing that despite her bland personality, she's obviously a fan favorite.

Mr. Peabody: Ah! Mrs. Hughes! How are you this fine evening?

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh!

Mr. Peabody: Fantastic, here's another envelope for you to validate.

He places the envelope on her desk as she picks up her stamp. Hayden sees the stamp and gets a silly idea.

Hayden: Hey Sherman. Check it out.

Before Mrs. Hughes can validate the envelope, Hayden swipes the stamp from Mrs. Hughes' hand, surprising the notary. He then brings out the unused papers and starts stamping them.

Hayden: Ooh, look at me! I'm Business Man! I'm stamping.

Sherman and the audience burst into laughs and giggles. Even Mr. Peabody couldn't help but grin. However, Mrs. Hughes was not amused.

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh!

She takes back the stamps and smacks Hayden in the forehead with it.

*SMACK!*

Hayden looks up to see the stamp that Mrs. Hughes left behind.

 _"DONT TAKE MY STUFF AGAIN! ~Arugula Hughes_

Mr. Peabody: Oh don't mind him Mrs. Hughes he's just a new friend of Sherman's.

Mrs. Hughes rolls her eyes as she finally stamps the envelope.

*STAMP!*

She hands back the validated envelope to Mr. Peabody and rolls away.

Mr. Peabody: Mrs. Hughes, ladies and gentlemen!

Mr. Peabody then takes his envelope to the spherical chair as the lights shut off except for one spotlight shining above him.

Mr. Peabody: And now for tonight's time travel story!

He opens the envelope and reads the subject.

Mr. Peabody: Oh! This is a good one!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Okay, so far Hayden is pretty harmless, and he seems like like to have fun with Sherman. Although I don't think he and Mrs. Hughes are gonna get along anytime soon. Oh well.**

 **I do hope Shinigamilover2 is enjoying this so far. It may not be a birthday present you can expect. I know you love horror more than anything, but since I don't watch horror movies, I suppose Hayden as a main character for an episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show is the next best thing.**

 **Also I did plan to make this is a three-chapter story, but since part 1 surpassed 1,000 words, which is my limit for chapters, (although one shots can be written as long as I like), I might have to split some this into six to nine chapters. But hey, there plenty more to go around.**

 **And a personal goal if mine is to finish this story before I leave for WrestleMania this Sunday. Will I finish in time? Let's wait and see...**

 **Stay tuned next time, reviews and ratings are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Mr. Peabody and Sherman are seen inside the WABAC as they travel through a colorful wormhole, traveling to their next destination.

 _Sherman and I have set the WABAC to the year 1984, to meet the creator of many iconic horror genre, and legendary contributor to the bone chilling, genre of horror, Wes Craven._

The WABAC suddenly emerges in a film studio in Los Angeles, California where it lands safely, as they exit the WABAC.

Sherman: Where are we now Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Today we are visiting Wes Craven.

Sherman: Is he a famous inventor?

Mr. Peabody: No, Sherman, he's a famous visionary filmmaker, who rejuvenated the bone chilling, blood pumping, heart stopping film genre of horror.

Sherman stops walking and looks with tiny pupils in his eyes.

Sherman: So then, he makes scary movies?

Mr. Peabody: Well yes actually...

Sherman suddenly freaks out and jumps into a nearby bush.

Sherman: Why did you bring me here? You know how I feel about scary movies!

Mr. Peabody walks up to him and chuckles at Sherman's little performance.

Mr. Peabody: Oh come on Sherman you're being silly, besides, we're not here to watch movies, we're here to witness history being made.

Seemingly a bit convinced, Sherman pokes his head out from the bush.

Sherman: Are you sure?

Mr. Peabody: Of course, now come on out of there. Stop acting so silly.

Sherman then steps out from the bush and dusts any stuck leaves on him off. They both soon resume walking.

 _Once Sherman was done with his... interesting performance, we soon headed to the studio's edit room, where we saw Wes Craven, finishing up on his latest film._

Mr. Peabody and Sherman walk up to the film director in his forties, as he glues together two separately cut filmstrips together.

Wes Craven: And with that, it's finally perfect!

Sherman: What's that film he's working on Mr. P?

Mr. Peabody: that Sherman happens to be one of Craven's well known masterpieces. "A Nightmare on Elm Street"

Wes Craven looks at the two and smiles.

Wes Craven: I see you're both curious over this film?

Mr. Peabody: Yes Mr. Craven.

Wes Craven: Well I suppose you seem trustworthy, so I don't have to panic.

Sherman: "Trustworthy"? Why do you feel a bit trustless?

Wes Craven: Well, it probably began with an old friend from my film school days.

 _Then Craven tells us a story of his past._

 ***Flashback***

 _ **I used to be good friends with this other aspiring director. His name was James Von Schutten.**_

 **Craven recounts to back in the early sixties where he met a man, possibly Von Schutten, who wears a pair of psychedelic glasses, an open vest, khakis and a bright orange shirt. There they worked on each others films.**

 _ **We helped each other out. We were good friends. We even shared out separate ideas.**_

 **Wes Craven: I have this idea where the spirit of a murderer is killing teenagers... via their dreams! It would be a revolutionary film!**

 **James Von Schutten: That's a great idea Wesley. It is nothing compared to my children's film ideas. All I want is to make films that children of all ages can enjoy.**

 **Wes Craven: Good luck with that.**

 _ **I thought he and I would be good partners ant greater friends, but if course fate had other plans...**_

 **Craven and Von Schutten were working together on one of Craven's school films when James complains about the setting for Craven's movie.**

 **James Von Schutten: Hey, Wesley I don't think this is going well.**

 **Wes Craven: Seriously, this is the third time you complained about the story.**

 **James Von Schutten: Yeah but I think it should be a bit more family friendly...**

 **Wes Craven: James, we've been over this. I don't do family friendly.**

 **James Von Schutten: Then I don't do horror either!**

 **Wes looked shocked at Von Schutten's sudden outburst.**

 **Wes Craven: Get out of here Von Schutten! And never come back!**

 **James Von Schutten storms out of the room, ad their trust in one another has diminished completely. This would ultimately be the last time either man would see each other again.**

 ***end Flashback***

Sherman: Wow, that's terrible.

Wes Craven: It's okay, at least now my dream comes to life! Once this hits theatres, it will change the film industry forever.

Mr. Peabody: I see you have high hopes for this film Mr. Craven.

Wes Craven: You bet I do.

 _Wes Craven then takes the film reel, and encases it. He then puts the case into a drawer for safe keeping._

Wes Craven: Say, I was about to go out to lunch. Would you two care to join me?

Mr. Peabody: We'd be glad to.

Sherman: What about the movie?

Wes Craven: Oh don't worry, it's gonna be fine.

 _And with that, we left the studio and went to a nearby burger joint nearby. But nobody knew what would happen to the film during our absence..._

Inside the empty editing room, in came a shadowed figure, who apparently wore a trench coat. The mysterious person opens the drawer and takes Wes Craven's film and leaves a note. He then leaves before anyone came back.

As soon as Wes Craven, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman walked back into the studio, they all gasp as they see the open drawer, and the film, disappeared.

Wes Craven: My movie is gone!

Sherman: Who would've wanted to take it?

Mr. Peabody: Wait there's a note.

Mr Peabody picks up the note and reads it aloud.

Mr. Peabody: "Revenge will soon be mine. If you want your film back, meet me at the abandoned building across town, by 3:00"

Wes Craven: It's 12:33. We have two hours and 27 minutes to get my film back.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman we have to get that film back. If we dont, history will change drastically.

Sherman: Alright Mr. P.

They all then exit the studio and head for the other side of town.

 _So now we have to go to the other side of town or else see a piece of film history change world history for worse!_

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Who was that guy who took the master copy? And what was his motivation to steal it?**

 **Find out next time right after a commercial break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Mr. Peabody stands from his seat as the lights come back on and the audience cheers.

Mr. Peabody: We'll continue with or time travel story later. But first, let's start a timeline of communication. Please welcome back, our first guest of the night, to demonstrate the caveman method of communication, Nik-Nok Boogaboogaboog!

The crowd cheers louder as the WABAC appears and lands on the floor, and the doors open as a hulking caveman named Nik-Nok Boogaboogaboog comes out of the WABAC and faces the crowd as he seems to mumble a 'thank you' to the audience.

Mr. Peabody : Nik-Nok has been on the show before, so it's not a surprise if you recognize him. He's here to show how cavemen communicated back in the prehistoric era.

Mr. Peabody and Nik-Nok walk to the center of the stage. However they both stop as they see Sherman and Hayden in the middle of the stage, playing with toys.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, Hayden? What are you two doing?

Sherman: We're playing with our toys.

Sherman and Hayden both pick up their Optimus Prime and Megatron toys respectively as they pretend to act out a scene from the Transformers cartoon. Sherman changes his voice into a voice similar to Peter Cullen's, and Hayden also changes to Frank Welker's.

Sherman: Now Megatron, one shall stand, one shall fall!

Hayden: Why throw away your life so recklessly, Prime?!

The crowd laughs at their playtime, but Mr. Peabody is unamused as he only has a limited amount of time before the commercial break. He wants to have the segment wrapped up before commercial.

Mr. Peabody: Uh, boys, I think you should play somewhere else.

Hayden: Oh okay, Mr. P. I wanted to show Sherman my Cloverfield monster else were anyway.

Hayden then reaches into his backpack and pulls out a Cloverfield monster toy and shows it to Sherman.

Sherman: Cool!

However, Nik-Nok looks at the toy and is frightened by the face.

Nik-Nok: BAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

He pulls out his caveman club and knocks the toy from Hayden's hand.

Hayden: Ow!

Nik-Nok then smashes the toy with his club furiously and flings the pieces away. One of them huts the camera as it falls to the floor.

Hayden: My toy!

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear! Cut to commercial! Cut to commerc-

The feed suddenly changes to color bars as the broadcast is temporarily cut.

 ** _We'll Be Right Back..._**

 **A/N: Well... that was short...**

 **I have a feeling that Hayden won't be liking Nik-Nok in the future. Oh well...**

 **I know I promised to finish this story before I leave for WrestleMania, but I sacked at updating. So, to make up to Shinigamilover2, here's two chapters for your enjoyment.**

 **Stay tuned next time as Mr. Peabody tries to reassure the situation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 _ **.**_

 ** _Welcome Back to the Show..._**

The broadcast resumes as Mr Peabody stands in the middle of the stage in from if the applauding audience.

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! If you're just joining us, Sherman has invited a friend of his over. So far, he is a bit... worrysome, but rest assured he is well behaved. You may notice that Sherman is not with me at the moment. He and Hayden went off to play video games. Hopefully no Grand Theft Auto...

The crowd laughs.

Mr. Peabody: Anyways, please welcome our next guest from the American Revolution. He is the father of modern day signatures, John Hancock!

The crowd cheers as the WABAC appears at the sit in lounge with a feather pen and scripture parchment. He sits in the sit in lounge as Mr. Peabody sits beside him and shakes his hand.

John Hancock: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Mr. Peabody: The pleasure is all mine. Now around your era, people began writing with feathers dipped in ink, is that correct.

John Hancock: Yes and it was incredibly messy, but that's also very effective.

Mr. Peabody: A fun fact is that he along with many others helped sign the Declaration of Independence to liberated this country from Britain's rule.

John Hancock: And it's a marvelous way how after almost 300 years it's still here.

Mr. Peabody: But you are credited with signing the Declaration and creating the signature.

John Hancock: Yes, back then it was odd to write your name in "fancy-schmancy" letters, but let me demonstrate

He then pulls out an ink bottle, and dips his feather in. He then signs his iconic signature on the parchment.

John Hancock: And with this signature, I have inspired others to make signatures to even end letters meant to communicate with one another.

Mr. Peabody: Well there you have it folks, another pundits of applause for...

Mr. Peabody is suddenly interrupted by static before returning to normal.

Mr. Peabody: What the...?!

Static interrupts him, again, only this time it shows what appears to be Mario and Sonic fighting in Super Smash Bros. The game play goes to static before resuming to Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Was that Sherman's game?

He then looks into the control room above the audience, only to gasps and see Sherman and Hayden playing in the control room.

Sherman: Haha! You're going down Mario!

Hayden: Not if I have anything to say about that, Sonic!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, Hayden! What are you both doing?!

Sherman: Playing video games!

Mr. Peabody: In the control room?!

Sherman: Bob let us in

He then sees the control room manager doing nothing as he reads a newspaper.

Mr. Peabody: Your game is interfering with the broadcast feed!

Hayden: Welll then now the whole world knows I'm kicking Sherman's butt!

Sherman: No you're not!

Mr. Peabody: Will someone please get them both out of there!

Right on cue, a couple of crew members run up to the control room to Se wife they can apprehend the situation. Mr. Peabody sighs as he sits back down on his storytelling chair. The lights dim as the only spotlight shines above him.

Mr. Peabody: Well, while they try to reason with the boys, let's continue our time travel adventure...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: I know, a little brief, but it's okay. As you can see, Sherman and Hayden's craziness is starting to get to ol' Peabody. What are they gonna do next?**

 **Find out next time, but first. Let's resume the time travel adventure...**

 **And let me point out that it might take a couple of weeks until the next chapter as I'm currently going through a flood here in Texas. There's no power and the flood washed away ideas in my notebook. It's gonna take weeks until I get everything back and set up.**

 **So I'll see you guys soon, that is if I don't drown in the flood. :(**

 **Don't leave hate comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 _As Sherman and I visited Wes Craven, his iconic film has mysteriously disappeared. It's up to us to find it._

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Craven walked down the sidewalk in an attempt to look for the missing film reel. Sherman is yelling and hollering to find the film.

Sherman: Oh Mr. Movie, where are you?! Yoohoo!

Mr. Peabody: Um, Sherman, I don't think we'll find the film like...

But as soon as Mr. Peabody was about to tell Sherman to stop, Wes Craven started hollering too, as he start acting childish in efforts to find the film.

Wes Craven: Oh Mr. Movie! Where are you?! Yoohoo!

As their childish looking search continued, Mr. Peabody looks to the reader with a raised eyebrow.

 **(A/N: Im sorry Shinigamilover2 if I'm making Wes Craven look like a moron. It had to happen... :P)**

Sherman: Let's face it. We're not gonna find it.

Sherman starts to break a sweat and wipes his forehead. Both Mr. Peabody and Wes Craven see that Sherman is wearing something on his hand.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman?! Is that?!

Wes Craven: My only Freddy Krueger glove prop?!

Sherman: Huh? Oh yeah this. I kinda borrowed it.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman you have to return it to Mr. Craven! It's not safe!

Wes Craven: Oh come now Mr. Peabody! Let the boy hold the glove.

Mr. Peabody: I don't know... it looks very... sharp...

Sherman: Oh nonsense Mr. Peabody, I'm sure It's fine...

He sets his gloved hand down and accidentally pokes himself.

*POING!*

Sherman: Yeowch!

Sherman leaps up and starts rubbing his backside.

Sherman: I think I poked my butt!

Mr. Peabody looks at Wes Craven with an 'I Told You So' face.

Wes Craven: On second thought. Maybe I should take the glove back.

But before Wes Craven could talk to Sherman, the boy suddenly stops smack in the middle in the sidewalk. Wes Craven bumps into Sherman, and Mr. Peabody bumps into Craven, causing all three to collapse to the floor.

*THUD*

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Wes Craven: Oof!

Sherman starts spinning his eyes in mild dizziness before shaking his head and looking up.

Sherman: Uh... Mr. P? Where did the ransom note say the man took the film?

Mr. Peabody digs into his pocket and pulls out the ransom note left behind in the studio. Mr. Peabody gives it another proofread.

Mr. Peabody: It says it's in an abandoned building on the other side of town.

Sherman: And Mr. Craven? This is the other side of town, right?

Wes Craven: Well yes. It says so on that sign.

Wes Craven then points to a nearby sign which they're are all lying mere centimeters nearby it. The sign actually says...

"THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN"

Mr. Peabody and Wes Craven: *in unison* Why do you ask?

Sherman: Because there's THREE abandoned buildings!

 _In fact it was true! There were three abandoned buildings on the other side of town._

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Wes Craven all stand up from their pile and stare at the three similarly identical buildings, all if which have cracked brick walls, rusted metal pipes, broken windows and boarded up windows.

Wes Craven: How are we supposed to know which one is the right building?

Mr. Peabody: I have an idea, we'll each take a building and investigate. I'll take the one in the middle. Wes, you take the one on the left, Sherman, take the one on the right.

They all nod and walk to their respective buildings.

Mr. Peabody walks to the door of his building. He opens the door but is surprised to see what was going on. If was a makeshift bar populated with cats! Cats were playing cards, shooting pool, talking and drinking water with an "XXX" label **(A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter!)** Mr. Peabody was absolutely horrified to see this, but neither were the cats. They all hiss and pull out water pistols and shoot Mr. Peabody with them.

Mr. Peabody: Oh no!

Mr. Peabody runs away from the cats as they chase him away, once they know he's out of sight, they go back to acting like hooligans.

Wes Craven looks into his door and sees nothing out of the ordinary, but once he opens the door, he sees an unimaginable sight. Two actors filming a romantic picnic scene in the middle of the floor, as a french man directs the whole thing.

French Director: Ah! C'est magnifique! This is pure art. We will change Le cinema history with this empowering story of love!

Wes Craven gags as he runs away from this building. He's is then heard gagging and coughing but is not seen for the time being.

Sherman is the only one left as he opens the door but is unable to see anything. Sherman looks around the barely lit room as Mr. Peabody and Wes Craven come back from their respective investigations.

Mr. Peabody: Is there anything in this building?

Sherman: No...

Wes Craven: Wait! What's that?!

 _As it looked like we wee about to leave and see if there's another abandoned building, we see a single light turn on in the middle of the room.._

The three look amongst themselves curiously as they walk towards the mysterious light. The doors close behind them, leaving no other alternative to this. They walk closer to the light and as soon as they walk up to it, they all realize it's a film reel case, with the title 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' written on top of a piece of tape against the lid.

Wes Craven: My movie! We've found it!

 _Wes Craven was about to retrieve his movie, but as fate would have it, it had other plans..._

Suddenly, random filmstrips spring out and tie themselves to Wes Craven, and pull him back.

Wes Craven: Aaahhh!

Mr. Peabody: Mr. Craven!

Mr. Peabody was gonna go after him, but more filmstrips attach themselves to Mr. Peabody and drag him away.

Sherman: Mr. P!

Sherman was next, and the boy dashed as fast as possible to the exit until yer another filmstrip attached itself to Sherman's ankle and drags him away. Sherman scratches the cracked and dusty floor, leaving fingernail trails behind.

Sherman is then brought over to a chair and is bound to it by the filmstrips. As Sherman was looking back, he saw Mr. Peabody and Wes Craven, sitting on their own chairs, all tied up and helpless.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody! What's going on?!

Mr. Peabody: I don't know! I don't know who's behind all of this!

?: That would be me!

A deep voice echoes in the darkness. Mr. Peabody and Sherman don't recognize the voice, but Wes Craven seems to know who it belongs to, as footsteps are heard. Coming closer to the three.

 _We were about to meet the one responsible for this, and what could be our untimely demise..._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **They've found the movie, but they're all captured!**

 **What's gonna happen now? What will Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Wes Craven do? Who is this mysterious person? And why does Wes Craven recognize his voice?**

 **This will all be revealed soon my friends. Stay tuned.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for taking a whole month hiatus on this. I didn't want to leave this hanging.**

 **Also to Shinigamilover2 I'm so sorry if I made Wes Craven look like a complete idiot in this chapter. I didn't mean to change his personality, but in the show, most historical people act crazy past this point. I hope you can understand.**

 **Anyways! Stay tuned next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Mr. Peabody stand up from his chair as the lights come back on once again. The crowd stand sin applause once again at his dramatic story.

Mr. Peabody: We will conclude our time travel story momentarily, but first, it's time for Sherman's Corner!

 _Sherman's Corner_

The audience cheers as the fan favorite segment, Sherman's Corner starts. Sherman stands behind his colorful backdrop and his orange tabletop. He smiles as this edition of Sherman's Corner is underway.

Sherman: Hey everybody! Tonight on Sherman's Corner, I WAS supposed to show how Twitter is an effective way of communication, but that's to boring!

He tosses his IPhone 6S away.

*CRASH*

*MRREEOWWW!*

Sherman: Besides! I know a lot of you are tweeting about the show already. #PeabodyAndShermanShow! #ShermansCorner!

Mr. Peabody rolls his eyes as Sherman plugs the show's hashtags.

Sherman: Anyways! Tonight I'm gonna show you something cool from Hayden! An epic drum solo!

Sherman turns the lights off except for a single spotlight in the middle of the stage. There stands Hayden in front of a set up drum set. The initials 'P&S' are in the middle of the center drum. The audience cheers and claps but Hayden is otherwise extremely nervous. Sherman walks up to him with a wide smile.

Sherman: You ready Hayden ol' buddy?!

Hayden: I don't know, Sherman... I've never show my drum solo to anyone else other than you.

Sherman: Oh don't worry man, there's nothing to worry about. It's just national television!

Hayden: National... television...?!

Sherman: Of course now that I think of it... I think it's shown all around the world...

Hayden frowns and his eyes shrink to the size of bread crumbs. Knowing that he's being shown not only across the nation, but also around the world. Normally he wouldn't be freaking out, but since it's his drum solo it's something he's very self cautious about, and worries that he'll be made fun of for.

Sherman: Come on Hayden! It's gonna be okay!

Hayden: I don't know...

Sherman: Hayden! Hayden! Hayden! Hayden!

Sherman starts clapping and chanting his name. All of a sudden, the crowd chants his name along with Sherman.

Sherman and the crowd: Hayden! Hayden! Hayden! Hayden!

Hayden is overwhelmed over the audience chanting for him as if he was an actual star of the show. They really do want him to perform his highly touted drum solo. He looks at the drum sticks in his hands and the crowd, then to Sherman, still smiling as bug as ever. Hayden then smiles to himself with his confidence and morale boosted to the limit.

Hayden: You're right! I CAN do this!

Hayden takes a deep breath as all the lights shut off except for one spotlight shining above him. He the looks at his drums and hits one of the surfaces lightly.

*tap*

He hits it again, only a bit firmer.

*Tap*

Hayden taps the drum firmly twice.

*tap* *tap*

In an instant, Hayden starts playing the drums to a slow tempo.

*tap tap tap* *trrrap tap tap* *tap tap* *trrrap tap tap*

He slowly picks up the pace as he taps on the cymbals.

*bssshh tap bssshhh*

Hayden plays through all the drums and the cymbals with his drumsticks as he maintain the speeding rhythm.

*bssshh da bssshh*

The audience only watches at Hayden as his drum solo starts to sound less repetitive and more resounding. Hayden then stops playing the main drums and starts tapping the cymbals calmly.

*bssshh bssshh bah bah bssshh*

The sound of the cymbals crashing flows across the entire penthouse/studio as Hayden plays on the cymbals for a decent thirty seconds before rattling the cymbals.

*ratta tatta tatta tatta tum*

*ratta tatta tatta tatta tum*

*ratta tatta tatta tatta tum*

*ratta tatta tatta tatta tum*

Hayden starts breaking into a sweat as he plays on the drums once again. The emo haired boy played on the drums so fast, to the viewer at home, his hand movements looked like that of a censorship blur. Hayden's speeding melody continued.

*ratta tatta tappity tappa tappa tap*

*bssshh bssshh bah bah bssshh*

*tappity tappity tappa tappa tap*

Sherman was extremely excited to see Hayden perform in front of the show's audience. Hayden showed this exact drum solo to him a while back so he already knows how talented Hayden truly is.

Hayden then starts to slow down on the pacing as his taps grow steady and slowly.

*tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa*

*tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa*

*tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa*

*tappa tappa*

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

His drumming noises sound exactly like that of a roller coaster, going up a steep hill for the first time of the ride. The sounds drift apart farther and farther and farther... until...

The sounds suddenly start coming back together as Hayden starts to increase his speed. The sound sounds exactly like the same roller coaster, only this time going down the same hill it climbed up on.

*tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa tappa*

The sound was starting to sound identical to a gattling gun being fired up on as Hayden starts to play uncontrollably as he starts to play the rest of the drums once again.

The audience was watching with delighted anticipation, as they are all enjoying the little "halftime show".

Orchoptitron, the music robot of the show turns his blocky body to Hayden's direction as despite being constructed by Mr. Peabody himself, and is able to replicate any musical genre for the show, Orchoptitron cannot be able to replicate how fast Hayden was playing.

Sweet Tune Swami, another of Mr. Peabody's assistants on the show, appears out of nowhere, still riding his magic carpet. He floats above Hayden and looks down on him, obviously impressed with how good he can play.

Mrs. Hughes, the show's notary, wheels back into the set with her desk. She looks at Hayden, who the two had a disagreement earlier tonight. She looks at him with half closed eyelids and a cocked eyebrow. Despite this looking like an unimpressed face, Mrs. Hughes is obviously enjoying the drum solo. That's just as happy as she can be unfortunately.

Mr. Peabody was even surprised by this display of talent. Mr. Peabody is obviously able to play this type of solo himself, considering how multi-talented the beagle is. However it's a complicated solo that is rare for someone as young as Hayden to pull off the solo flawlessly. He shows a delighted as Hayden's rapid drum solo came to an abrupt end.

An already drenched Hayden looks at Sherman, who is smiling to no end. Hayden smiles as he seems to be content. Buts it's not over as Sherman points at Orchoptitron. The machine then pumps out a loud single tune through its brass components. The sound is complimented with Hayden playing the drums one last time before slamming his drumsticks together on one drum to conclude the epic performance.

The crowd is stunned in silence before erupting into enormous waves of cheers as Hayden looks at them all with a smile. The lights shine back on as Mr. Peabody stands at the center of the stage.

Mt. Peabody: Hayden McClaine everyone. What a eonder wonderful performance from that young man.

The crowd gives one last round of applause for Hayden.

Mr. Peabody: We would like to go on with the show but it's time for another commercial break. So...

But he looks back to see Hayden and Sherman walking towards Orchoptitron in the sit down lounge.

Hayden: Hey Sherman.

Sherman: Yeah?

Hayden: Do you think your music bot can play MP3's?

Orchoptitron looks at Hayden with his vinyl record eyes, as his record needles cock to the sides to look like arched eyebrows. Clearly he's not lining the name Hayden gave him.

Orchoptitron: My name is Orchoptitron!

Hayden: Sir Titan Gone?

Sherman: *giggles* No its Orchoptitron.

Hayden: My Gamma Zordon?

Orchoptitron: Orchoptitron!

Hayden: Mega Galvatron?

Audience: Or-chop-ti-tron!

Hayden: Oh... now I get it.

Sherman: Anyways, I don't know, I never tried that on Orchoptitron.

Hayden: Only one way to find out!

Hayden then pulls out his iPod Touch and connects an auxiliary cord to one of Orchoptitron's many holes.

Orchoptitron: Hey!

Hayden then looks through his music library before choosing a song he likes.

Hayden: Aha!

 ***Start playing "Carnivore" by Starset here***

Through many of Orchoptitron's musical components, his speakers start showing the vocals of the song, but not the music, instead, Orchoptitron recreates the music with his components as the stages lights up in blue.

The two boys then start dancing to the song in a silly way. Hayden turns up the music on Orchoptitron as he continues to blast the song throughout the whole penthouse. Mr. Peabody is starting to get anxious once again.

Mr. Peabody: Stop! It's too loud.

Mr. Peabody tries to get Sherman and has to stop, but due to them being close to Orchoptitron, the are unable to hear him.

Mr. Peabody: Stop!

The two continue to dance, leaving no choice but to cut to commercial. He looks at the camera and shouts to be heard

Mr. Peabody: Well be right back!

 ** _We'll Be Right Back..._**

 **A/N: Welp. Things have gone crazy once again**

 **Anyway, Shinigamilover2 wanted a lot of things in this particular part of the episode.**

 **For the Sherman's Corner segment, he wanted Hayden to play the drums similar to Miles Teller from Whiplash. Seemingly it can be a great idea to show his character some more and add a Sherman's Corner segment in the episode.**

 **As for the song. He requested that specific song be played if this scene make it into the cut. He didn't say how though so I decided to make them play the song through Orchoptitron. It makes sense right?**

 **As for Hayden mispronouncing Orchoptitron's name that's actually my idea. I've taken I straight from the episode where the character, Christine starts mispronouncing his name as well, I thought why not and recreate that scene with Hayden.**

 **Anyways stay tune next time as we are nearing the end of the episode**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6**

 _ **Welcome Back to The Show!**_

The audience claps as the show returns from a commercial break. Mr. Peabody stands in the stage where it's starting to look dirty with toys, pens, pencils and paper everywhere. Despite the messy setting, Mr. Peabody continues with the show.

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back everyone! As you can see here, we have a... slight detour on the show pace. And the boys have made a mess as seen here. But it's okay. They said they're gonna play in Sherman's room for the remainder of the broadcast... and that's what we all need right now.

Mr. Peabody doesn't look like himself at this point, he's looking a bit frustrated. His fur was getting a bit shaggy, the fur on the top is all messy, his bowtie is coming undone, and his glasses are slightly crooked. Still, he tries to maintain a normal show pacing.

Mr. Peabody: So without any further interruptions... I hope... let's continue our show!

*DING!*

Before Mr. Peabody can continue with anything, the elevator opens to show a bubbly woman come out with a light attitude.

Woman: Gosh darn it! Mr. P! You're making a ruckus up here! I can't concentrate on my jigsaw puzzle with all that bashing, crazy noise.

Mr. Peabody maintains a smile as he plays out his neighbor's sudden appearance.

Mr. Peabody: Oh look everyone! If it isn't our downstairs neighbor, Christine.

Christine: Enough with the formalities PB! I want to know what's going on up here.

Christine looks from left to right and notices someone is missing.

Christine: Hey! Where's Sherman?

Mr. Peabody: Well... to answer both your questions... he's playing with a friend.

Christine: Well can you try to tell them to keep it down?

Mr. Peabody: I would if I could Christine, but they're going out of hand.

*DING!*

The elevator doors open once again to reveal a man and a woman holding a baby. The man is a bit annoyed as he walks up to Mr. Peabody and talks with a snooty rich guy accent.

Man: Mr. Peabody you have a lot of explaining to do.

Mr. Peabody tries to play this interruption again.

Mr. Peabody: Oh look! It's our... other... downstairs neighbors! The Yakamoras! What brings you guys over... especially in this moment?

Mr. Yakamora: all your racket is messing up my weekly juggling practice.

Mrs. Yakamora: And because of all this noise, Baby Kenny can't fall asleep! Look at him!

Mrs. Yakamora holds out Baby Kenny as he cries out loud.

Mr. Peabody: Well I'm sorry that Baby Kenny can't fall asleep but Sherman is playing with a friend right now. I can't control it.

*DING!*

Mr. Peabody groans in annoyance.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my goodness, what now?!

The elevator doors open one more time to show a short fat man with a rule book in hand. He seems to be in a panicking mood as he's jumping in the elevator. The man runs up to Mr. Peabody in a nasally, whiny voice.

Man: Mr. Peabody!... Mr. Peabody!

Trying to keep his cool once again, Mr. Peabody introduces the man calmly.

Mr. Peabody: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's our building safety inspector. Mr. Hobson.

Mr. Hobson: I'm so sorry to interrupt your show... again..., but we've recently gotten complaints that there's was noise coming from this apartment. Something about tumbling noises, bashing, laughing, and other bothersome noise.

Mr. Peabody grows as this is the third complaint about the noise. It doesn't take two to tango to figure out the noise Mr. Hobson was talking about.

Mr. Peabody: Look Mr. Hobson. I'm so sorry about the noise. But Sherman is playing with a friend of his. He's a bit... out of control. But he's just playing.

*CRASH!*

Sherman and Hayden come crashing past a bunch of technical equipment as they're playing a game. They're are also dressed like superheroes. Hayden is dressed like Spider-Man, And Sherman is dressed like Deadpool. The only way to tell the boys apart were their voices.

Hayden: Come on Deadpool, this is no time to act like a complete nutcase!

Sherman: Nutcase? NUTCASE?! I'll show you nutcase.

He then walks up to a camera that's focused on the two and presses his masked face on it, staring directly on the lens.

Sherman: I'll show you ALL who a nutcase is!

He then starts flailing around a pair of foam swords and runs around like an idiot. Hayden then pretends to shoot out webs from his wrist as he runs to his superhero cosplaying friend.

Hayden: Come back here!

The boys run past the adults who look at them with questionable looks. As they run of screen, more screaming and smashing sounds are heard.

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear.

At this point, Christine, the Yakamoras, and Hobson were all looking back at Mr. Peabody. Christine, and the Yakamoras were looking at him with an annoyed look, while Mr. Hobson was concerned on what he's gonna do about the out of control behavior.

Mr. Peabody: hang on, I can fix this. Oh Sweet Tune!

He calls for his genie like companion. A small flute noise can be heard before Sweet Tune Swami suddenly appears in front of Mr. Peabody. He is sitting on top of a magic flying carpet, which at this time helps Sweet Tune float in mid air.

Mr. Peabody: Sweet Tune. Can you kindly follow the boys and make sure they keep it down with all the racket. Please?

Sweet Tune Swami blows a tune on the flute as a means to say he complies. In a dash, he flies fast toward the direction the boys went. Mr. Peabody sighs in relief.

Mr. Peabody: Listen, why Don't you all sit back here as we finish this... problematic episode, huh?

The unexpected visitors then calm down as they all sit down near the storytelling chair. Mr. Peabody then holds his story as he sits back down on the chair. The lights once again dim down and the spotlight shines above him once again.

Mr. Peabody: And as Sweet Tune reasons with the boys, why don't we conclude our time travel adventure?

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well as you can see the boys are now out of control. And Christine and the Yakamoras would have chewed him out on that. Can Mr. Peabody calm down the boys and restore normality to the show?**

 **Find out next time**

 **But first, let's get back to the story with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Wes Craven.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final part of the Wes Craven adventure! Enjoy!**

 **Part 8**

 _Picking of from where we were last time, Wes Craven, Sherman, and I were tied up inside the abandoned warehouse where the thief made his presence known._

The mysterious thief walks up to them in the darkness of the dusty old building. He's still shadowed out as the only source of light is focused on Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Wes Craven.

?: Isn't this pathetic. You three tried to take back Craven's film, and instead you're here, tied up.

Wes Craven looks at the thief and is the first to respond.

Wes Craven: Who are you?

?: You don't remember me, do you Wesley? We used to be good friends. I'm hurt...

He walks closer to them, and with every step, his figure enters the range of light. The thief wears a long, brown trench coat with what looks like a white polo shirt underneath. His face eventually enters the light, showing his face. He has deep black eyes, wrinkles underneath his eyes, black curly hair, and a black beard that goes up to his chin. He also wears rounded, thick glasses, almost the same as Mr. Peabody and Sherman's with a thin black frame. Upon recognizing the thief's features, Wes Craven gasps in shock over the thief's identity.

Wes Craven: J... James? James Von Schutten?!

James Von Schutten: Hello Wesley. We meet again, old friend.

The thief, now revealed to be Wes Craven's former friend from film school, James Von Schutten, grins evily at his former film school acquaintance.

 _It was definitely a shock to know that an old friend of Wes' was behind the heist._

Wes Craven: Why are you doing this?!

James Von Schutten: To stop you from furthering your success!

He picks up the film casing with the film inside.

James Von Schutten: To think that you spent years developing this movie, and now you're prepared to release it to the world. And where do I fall? Nowhere! I have been struggling in the film business! Nobody is hiring me to make movies or TV shows! You've had everything right for you! And me?! I'm nowhere!

He looks at the ground, disappointingly as if he was disappointed in himself. Mr. Peabody eventually speaks up.

Mr. Peabody: Mr. Von Schutten. Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this whole, film heist thing? What exactly are you gonna do to the film.

James Von Schutten: Easy. Since my dreams have been burned to the ground, it's only fair that I burn Wesley's dreams too!

Wes Craven: What?!

James Von Schutten tosses the film to the ground, onto a conveyor belt. He then pulls out a remote and presses a button.

*BUZZ*

The sound of a buzzer is heard as the conveyor belt starts moving. The complicated track moves goes up and down and sideways, and even in diagonal directions. At the end of the track, it leads into a giant melting pot, already bubbling and burning hot. A piece of scrap metal on top of the conveyor belt falls into the pot and burns up before melting away. James Von Schutten laughs.

James Von Schutten: In a few minutes, your precious vision will burn away before your very eyes!

Wes Craven: No!

James Von Schutten: Now if you excuse me, I'll be in the break room, enjoying my secret stash of snack cakes. Oh how delicious they truly are!

As Von Schutten fantasized about eating delectable snack cakes, he makes his way to the control room above the melting pot machine. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Wes Craven struggle out of the filmstrips to no avail.

Mr. Peabody: It's no point Mr. Craven. We've failed.

Wes Craven: It can't be... my vision, my life's work... it's gonna perish... never to see the light of day... ever.

Sherman: I'm sorry Mr. Craven. I wish it was possible to free ourselves to get your movie back. But I guess we failed at that.

Sherman sinks a bit in his chair, all sluggish and droopy.

*POING!*

Sherman: Yeowch!

Sherman then realizes thst he's still wearing the Freddy Krueger glove.

Sherman: I really hate poking myself with this thing.

Mr. Peabody tames notice and looks surprised.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! You're still wearing the glove!

Sherman: Yeah. So?

Sherman than looks at the filmstrips, binding the three into their chairs.

Sherman: Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Now I see.

Sherman then reaches she's hand into his bounded father's wrists. He slides the index finger blade and moves it up and down, causing an effect of friction. It doesn't take long for the filmstrips to go snap. One by one, Mr. Peabody's bounds snap right off. As soon as he frees himself, he tears the filmstrips on his legs.

Mr. Peabody: I'm free!

He then unties both Sherman and Wes Craven, and they both spring from their seats.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, we can still save the film if we're quick enough.

Wes Craven: Peabody and I will go after the film. Sherman, go to the control room and stop the machine. If Von Schutten is there, stop him

Sherman: But how do I do that Mr. Craven?

Wes Craven: I dunno. Maybe scare him. He is weak at heart.

Both Mr. Peabody and Wes Craven run towards the film casing going up the conveyor belt. Sherman then makes his way to the control room. He wonders how he's gonna stop Von Schutten as he runs up the stairs to the control room. While going up the dusty, rusty, steps, he sees a brown and red striped sweater and a fedora. He then looks at his glove before remember what Wes Craven told him earlier.

 _"Maybe scare him? He is weak, at heart"_

Suddenly, a light bulb appears above his head.

Sherman: Ooh! Me has idea!

 _Meanwhile... in the Control Room of Doom..._

 **(A/N: Oh boy do I love making this sound so darn corny :) Also, I am not endorsed by Hostess for the next scene)**

James Von Schutten was munching down a couple Ding-Dongs, Ho-Hos, and Twinkies in the machinery control room. He was enjoying the sweet fluffiness as he munched on. However his blissful snacking session is cut short, as he sees that the chairs are empty, and the filmstrips are cut to shreds.

James Von Schutten: Oh no! They've escaped!

He then looks to the side to see the film slowly nearing the end of the conveyor belt, but right behind it, Mr. Peabody and Wes Craven are making their way towards the case.

James Von Schutten: They're after the film! No!

He goes to speed up the conveyor belt, but as soon as he places his hands on the control panel, the lights switch off, leaving the room completely drowned in darkness. The only source of light comes from the window, but it's not powerful enough to brighten the room. James Von Schutten looks behind him in a slightly paranoid manner.

*SCCCCCHHHHHH*

The sound of metal, scraping on the concrete floor is heard, making the unsuccessful filmmaker to shudder.

James Von Schutten: H-hello?!

?: Hehehehehe...

James Von Schutten: Who's there?!

The sinister sounding chuckling continues to slightly scare the startled man. Von Schutten's fear, starts rising by the second. As he continues shaking, a pair of white ovals appear in the darkness, shining brightly at Von Schutten.

James Von Schutten: Who are you?! Show yourself!

The mysterious white circles fade away into the darkness, as this frightens Von Schutten even more. He feels that one more sudden spook could definitely tip him over the edge. He hugs himself tightly into his chair, tucking in his knees into his arms.

Suddenly, a small ten year old boy with a fedora, a torn red and brown striped sweater, black thick framed glasses, freckles, and a gloved left hand with sharp blades on each of his fingers. He makes his way speeding up to Von Schutten, and stares at him face to face.

Boy: Boo!

James Von Schutten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

The boy pokes Von Schutten in the chest, not enough to pierce hos skin but just enough to freak him out.

James Von Schutten: I gotta get out of here!

He stands from the chair and runs into the window, causing him to shatter the glass, into the shape of his entire body, and for Von Schutten to fall about 20 feet below.

James Von Schutten: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

He seemed to fall down toward a big box that says "T.B.M. Brand: Conveniently Random Box of Pillows". He falls down to the box, down down, down, until...

*CLANG!*

James Von Schutten hits his head, not on the pillows, but on an anvil just right next to the box of pillows. He falls to the floor, as tiny birds, fly above the slurry worded man.

James Von Schutten: Mama... I wanna... ride da pony...

He the falls flat to the ground as the boy looks from the control room. He takes off his fedora to reveal a spiky red hairstyle, revealing the Freddy Krueger lookalike as Sherman.

Sherman: Boy. I didn't expect him to be so scared. It wasn't THAT scary

he then looks at the control panel and sees a big red button that says "Shutdown: Plz Don't Press". He smiles as he slams on the button. Causing the conveyor belt to stop. The film also stops, but is current lunch on the very end of the conveyor belt, tilting from side to side, making Wes Craven scream in fear.

Wes Craven: Noooooooooooo!

The film then tips outward more as the case then falls from the edge and into the bubbling melting pot. The film falls to the bottom, falling, falling, falling until...

A pair of little boy hands grab onto the casing, as Mr. Peabody and Wes Craven run to the end of the frozen conveyor belt. They look down to see Sherman, hanging from the ceiling by a rope that ends from the window of the control room.

Sherman: Guys! I got it!

Mr. Peabody: Way to go, Sherman!

Wes Craven: You saved it Sherman! You saved my vision.

Sherman: No problem... now can someone pull me up? I feel my arms melting.

The two then run to the control panel and pull Sherman back in, still holding the film case in hand. Mr. Peabody hugs Sherman knowing that he's safe, and Wes Craven hugs them both, as a means if thanks for saving his film. The two then make their way out of the warehouse as police come in and arrest James Von Schutten.

 _Two weeks later..._

 _As Sherman and I returned with Wes Craven's film, in no time, he releases "Nightmare on Elm Street" where it earned a profit for the studio and was also critically acclaimed. Audiences across the nation walked away, almost having a heart attack, but enjoying the film nonetheless._

Wes Craven hangs up a newspaper clipping with the following headline: "CRAVEN DEBUTS A CHILLING DELIGHT", obviously talking about the success of the movie from both audiences and critics as well as the amount of money it earned at the box office. There's also a small box that says "VON SCHUTTEN AWAITS TRIAL", obviously talking about Von Schutten, awaiting his trial for attempted robbery and breaking and entering an abandoned building owned by the city.

Wes Craven smiles as Mr. Peabody and Sherman looks at his prideful look. He smiles at Mr. Peabody and extends his hands, which Mr. Peabody shakes.

Wes Craven: Thank you so much Peabody, if it wasn't for you and Sherman, my vision would have never come to life.

Mr. Peabody: It was our pleasure, Mr. Craven.

Sherman: Yeah, it was fun.

Wes Craven then take one of the left over movie posters and signs his name into it with a black sharpie. He also writes a personalized message.

 _ **To Peabody and Sherman,**_

 ** _Thank you for all your help. Without you guys, my vision would have burned away, and for that, I am truly humblef. Here's to a life of scares..._**

 ** _Wes Craven_**

Mr. Peabody: Thank you so much.

He smiles as he takes the autographed poster. Sherman then walks up to Wes Craven with a slightly saddened look as he holds out the Freddy Krueger glove. Wes Craven only smiles as he pushes the glove back to him.

Wes Craven: Keep it, dear boy.

Sherman: Are you sure?

Wes Craven: Yes, you seemed to have fun with it. Besides, I can always make more, but keep thst as the very first Krueger glove I've ever made.

Sherman smiles as he grasps the give tightly, careful enough to not mole him more. Then, Mr. Peabody and Sherman walk out of Wes Craven's office, waving goodbye to him as they both walk back to the WABAC to go back home.

Sherman: Well that was fun. And it's good to know the world loves his movie.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed Sherman. You could say that fans will be... CRAVEN-G for a sequel!

He grins to the reader, snickering at his pun, while Sherman groans and frowns at it, like always. The scene then closes as this time travel adventure comes to an end.

 ** _To be Concluded..._**

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of the time travel adventure.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this part of the episode. I'm glad how hilarious it turned out.**

 **And. I want to say that in a way, this story is indeed a tribute to Wes Craven, who passed away last year. So as a person who doesn't watch horror movies unlike most people would, one cannot deny what this man has done over the course of hos career. Creating memorable characters, scaring memories into everyone's minds, and revolutionizing the horror film genre into the mainstream cinema for years to come. He's not only done so much for the horror movie industry, but for the ENTIRE film industry. From a non-horror fan, to a legend in the horror fan community, he will be missed by us all.**

 **.**

 **Stay tuned next time because it's the final part of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show episode. What's gonna happen in the final part?**

 **Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, here we are. The ninth and final part of my first ever episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show. It was a lot of fun writing this. And I sincerely hope you've all enjoyed the duration this episode took to make.**

 **This certainly won't me my last attempt at a TMPASS episode. When a plot comes to fruition, as well as a time travel adventure to go along with it, you can count on an other episode to be made. Until next time, this is TexasBornMind76 saying thank you to all who enjoyed. Enjoy the final part.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Part 9 (Final Part)**

The screen fades back to the studio/penthouse apartment. Unfortunately, it looks like a tornado disaster area. There's papers, pencils, toys, trading cards, smashed lights and equipment everywhere. It seems that there's also food stains along the walls, and on the floor. There are sounds of smashing and running and the laughter of boys across the entire studio. Mr. Peabody is also found lying on the bottom, with a frustrated look, and a tired look in his eyes.

Mr. Peabody: Oh... welcome back ladies and gentlemen. Unfortunately, as you can see the set it looking... like a disaster... it's all because the boys have become... a bit troublesome... But don't worry. My good friend Sweet Tune will fix that problem...

But as soon as he smiles hopefully, Sweet Tune comes to Mr. Peabody, walking... WALKING... something he rarely does. He is also playing his flute in a frantic tone. Mr. Peabody seems to comprehend.

Mr. Peabody: What?! The boys outsmarted you?!

Sweet Tune plays frantically again.

Mr. Peabody: What do you mean they have your flying carpet?!

*FWOOSH!*

Sherman and Hayden: WAHOOO!

The boys were flying across the penthouse studio, above in Sweet Tune's magic carpet. They fly around carelessly and recklessly as possible.

Hayden: This is awesome!

Sherman and Hayden fly to the side until...

*CRASH!*

*MRREEOWWW!*

Sherman: *off-screen* Why is there so many cats here lately?!

Mr. Peabody looks to the side worryingly*

Mr. Peabody: oh dear... this is not how I would envision the show to go by.

As Mr. Peabody was having a mild panic moment, the WABAC suddenly appears for the third time tonight.

Mr. Peabody: Oh no! He's here!

The WABAC doors open and the ramp comes down. Out came a man in his late fifties, wearing a suit and tie, and a pair of thin frames glasses. He's also restrained to a wheelchair as he wheels himself down the ramp. Mr. Peabody smiles nervously as he introduces the latest guest of the evening.

Mr. Peabody: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the 32nd President of the United States, Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

The crowd claps as Franklin D. Roosevelt waved back to the crowd. He looks at the set around him to see a cluttered mess. He clears his throat.

Franklin Roosevelt: Um. Peabody, I thought I was getting interviewed over my methods if communication with the radio. Why does your studio look like a war zone?

Mr. Peabody: I'm so terribly sorry Mr. President. It's just that we've had a... sudden problem case of late...

Franklin Roosevelt: Problem?

Sherman and Hayden: Weeeeeeeeeee!

The boys once again fly through with Sweet Tune's magic carpet, but the boys don't look where they're going until...

*SMACK*

Mr. Peabody: *gasps* Oh dear!

The boys smack right into Franklin D. Roosevelt, and ripple him to the floor from his wheelchair. The boys see who they slammed into and gasps in shock and fear.

Hayden: Oh no! That's the guy from the front of the dime! We've hurt him.

Franklin Roosevelt looks up and eyes the two boys, who shudder in fear. Two crew members help the former president up and back into his chair before he yells out...

Franklin Roosevelt: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Sherman: We're sorry Mr. President! We didn't mean to...

Franklin Roosevelt: You boys have been going crazy! It's almost like you hooligans are headed for war! And I hate war!

Hayden shakes more as he is being told off, not by just someone, but by a former president of the United States. President Roosevelt looks at the two and sighs, calming down a bit.

Franklin Roosevelt: Look. I'm sorry for acting this way. I've just never seen such uncontrollability. It's almost like you both were acting you own way because it was fun. I know you both are young and a little wild, and you both can walk still... But you have go understand that if you ram into people like me, you might do that to the people you care about.

Hayden takes these words seriously ad he looks around himself. For the first time ever he sees the mess he's caused. He was blinded by having fun that he did realized that he and Sherman dc a used so much havoc. He sighs sadly.

Hayden: You're right Mr. President I'm terribly sorry.

Sherman: Me too Mr. President.

Franklin Roosevelt smiles warmly and nods ad the two.

Franklin Roosevelt: All is forgiven lads!

They then face Mr. Peabody in an apologetic manner.

Hayden: And we're sorry too Mr. Peabody we didn't realize how much we've been making you crazy. I just wanted to have fun.

Mr. Peabody: It's okay to have fun Hayden, you just have to be careful not to go overboard.

Sherman: So, you're not mad at us?

Mr. Peabody: Of course not. You've learned your lesson, and that's all I ever wanted for you two to learn a bit more.

The Dog then hugs Sherman and Hayden together, shocking the boys at the same time. This doesn't stop them from returning the hug, as they smile too. The audience enjoys this cute little moment.

Crowd: aww!

Mr. Peabody soon separates from the group hug and faces the camera again.

Mr. Peabody: Well now that we have all that chaos behind us, we can now start the show normally!

Director: Uh... no can do Peabody!

Mr. Peabody immediately frowns at the show's director, as he raises an eyebrow.

Mr. Peabody: What?! Why not?

Director: There's only one minute left before we go off the air.

Mr. Peabody: What?! One minute?!

Director: Actually it's 57 seconds left!

Mr. Peabody stand shocked. The whole episode has come to an end and he didn't pull it off as scheduled. He falls backward as he lays their with a still expression. Sherman, Hayden, and Franklin Roosevelt looks down at him.

Hayden: Uh... is he gonna be okay?

Sherman: Yeah hell be fine by next week!

Franklin Roosevelt: Fair enough.

Sherman then faces the crowd and the camera and smiles widely again.

Sherman: Well that's our show ladies and gentlemen! We'll see ya next time!

Sherman waves goodbye to the audience as the audience cheers one last time. Hayden and Franklin Roosevelt also wave goodbye as the lights shut off, and the credits roll. Ending the episode.

 _ **See Ya Next Time!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Play "See Ya Next Time" by The Outfit here***_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast:**

 **Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody**

 **Max Charles as Sherman**

 **Miles Teller as Hayden**

 **Ty Burrell as Wes Craven**

 **Dieter Jansen as Mr. Hobson**

 **Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Christine**

 **David P. Smith as Orchoptitron and Mrs. Hughes**

 **.**

 **Additional Voices:**

 **Mark Hamill as James Von Schutten**

 **Josh Keaton as Mr. Yakamora**

 **Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Yakamora**

 **Peter Cullen as "Optimus Prime"**

 **Frank Welker as "Megatron"**

 **Michael Patrick Bell as Nik-Nok**

 **Dee Bradley Baker as John Hancock**

 **Jess Harnell as Franklin Roosevelt**

 **.**

 **Casting by TexasBornMind76**

 **.**

 **Directed by TexasBornMind76**

 **Written by TexasBornMind76**

 **Storyboarded by TexasBornMind76**

 **.**

 **Theme Song and Music by The Outfit**

 **Animation by DHX Media Vancouver**

 **.**

 **Executive Producer: Tiffany Ward (Not Involved)**

 **Producers: TexasBornMind76 and Rob Minkoff (Not Involved)**

 **Executive in Charge of Production: TexasBornMind76**

 **Special Thanks to Shinigamilover2 for being the person, this episode is mainly for**

 **.**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman are based upon the characters and format, created by Ted Key.**

 **.**

 **Based on "Peabody's Improbable History" from the TV series "The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show" produced by Jay Ward**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Memory Of:**

 **Wesley Earl "Wes" Craven**

 **August 2nd, 1939 - August 30th, 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" is owned by DreamWorks Animation, DreamWorks Animation Television, DreamWorks Classics Productions, Jay Ward Productions Inc., DHX Media, and Netflix**

 **.**

 **Copyright 2016 TexasBornMind76 Entertainment**

 **All Rights Reserved**


End file.
